Back to You
by papergirl1
Summary: A woman from Lex's past (I know, I know, VERY Original) comes to town. It's better than it sounds, I promise! UPDATED. "He had said the sweetest things to her. Had told her how much she meant to him and how much he trusted and needed her. "
1. Chapter One

Author: papergirl

Summary: Woman comes to Smallville to find Lex. They have a deep and complicated history, causing angst on all sides, including a slightly crushing Clark Kent. Not slash, just hints of Clark kinda wanting Lex.

Rating: PG-13. Will increase as things get hot and heavy . . . that is if this story is continued.

Feedback: I don't know why I'm writing this thing, I guess I just wanted to try something new. I want feedback on whether or not there should be more!

Spoilers: Eh

A/N: Lex is 23, Clark and the gang are juniors, Whitney . . . what Whitney? And Tempest (which I didn't see b/c I was on a freaking newspaper deadline!) never happened. Any questions? Oh, and while this is in no way a songfic, the title comes from the John Mayer song, "Back to You."

*~#~*

Clark Kent was in the Talon. Actually, he was always in the Talon, that is, when school was out and chores were done. The charms of the lovely, yet rather puerile Lana Lang always kept him coming back. That, and the fact that his best friend owned the place. At any rate, it was no wonder that Clark got to know all of the regulars, and even the not-so-regulars.

So when someone new walked into the coffee shop, Clark always looked up with interest. It was a Tuesday, Clark's favorite day of the week (he was a closet Gilmore Girl's fan). A new customer strode into the Talon, and for some reason, she reminded Clark of Lex Luthor. 

He couldn't quite put is finger on it, the woman just had this air about her.

It might have been the way she stalked into the shop. Almost predatory, certainly like she owned the place.

Clark watched her, taking in her appearance. She was wearing sunglasses. Black and impenetrable, an interesting contrast to her very fair skin. Her silky black hair hung in loose curls, down to the middle of her back. She had on a black suit with a long coat, similar to the kind that Lex liked. Clark wondered what her favorite color was.

She stopped walking and stood silently, surveying the area. Tugging at the buttons of her coat, she pulled it back to reveal a fitted black shirt which read, in blue lettering, "Corporate Raider."

Clark kept looking at her, until she turned her head and stared at him. Cursing silently, he stared down into his coffee cup, and tried to ignore her. But she was already walking his way.

"Uh, I, um, I was just," he stuttered, partially in embarrassment, and partially in awe of her larger-than-life presence.

"Save it," she said sternly, removing her shades. "There, now I can see." She looked steadily at him, and Clark felt a blush creeping over his cheeks. He squirmed under her scrutiny, then decided to look up at her.

He had to catch his breath because she was smiling at him, and she was beautiful. Her eyes were blue, bluer than any he had seen, except maybe Lex's. Not that he'd ever gazed into Lex's eyes . . .

"Mind telling me why you were staring so fixedly at me, Mr. — what _is_ your name?"

"It's Clark Kent. Um, well, I've never seen you around here before, and I was interested, and I'm just way too nosy . . . I really apologize, Ms . . ." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Oh, so Smallville is that kind of town, is it? No privacy . . . hmm, not surprised," she appeared thoughtful. "Given name's Madeline Harper . . . they call me Honey, though."

"Nice to meet you, Honey," Clark felt a little funny, calling her that, but since it was her name, he couldn't help it.

She smiled again, and this time, he felt himself returning the favor. "Care to sit down?"

"Thank you, I will." She sat like a man, chair turned backwards. "So, Clark, are you familiar with the owner of this establishment? Lex Luthor?"

"Yeah," Clark smiled almost involuntarily at the thought of his friend. "Lex is one of my best friends."

"Really?"

"He's great, he helped Lana reopen the Talon, and he's been great for the town."

"I'm sure."

There was something in her eyes that belied her words. Clark could sense that Honey was struggling with herself. He decided to do some gentle prodding.  


"So you know Lex?"

"All my life," she smiled, but this time without any mirth. It was more of a "yep, pretty much" kind of smile. Clark was curious. Lex had never mentioned Honey to him.

"I guess I just wanted to torture myself," she said softly.

*~#~*

Lex hated to be late. That's one of the reasons why he sped whenever he drove. He drove faster than anyone he knew, except for this one girl he used to be with. She tested the limits of every engine she met, broke all of the rules, and laughed the entire time. But that was in the past. He decided not to think about her . . . there were just too many emotions wrapped up in that one lovely package. Emotions he'd much rather put aside.

So when he walked into the Talon that afternoon, Lex suddenly felt off-balance. It was almost like all of the feelings he'd gotten great at hiding broke out and attacked him. But these weak emotions were no match for his skills of fighting them off. He took a breath, put on his I'm-rich-and-blasé mask, and approached the table where she and Clark were sitting.

She was smiling at Clark, and then she sat down. Lex was suddenly very angry. He was angry at her for sitting down in HIS coffee shop, and angry at Clark for talking to her. They were talking. He was ready to strangle someone, but reigned in his anger, turning it into that classic Luthor coldness.

"Clark," he nodded to his young friend, who was very intent on whatever it was the bitch was saying. "Madeline."

Honey looked at him. Lex wanted to die. To crawl under a table and beg forgiveness and die. He wanted her to say his Last Rites, and forgive him, and kiss his forehead, and let him die. Lex wondered why she always made him feel this way. Because she always did.

"Hi, Alex." Her eyes sparkled at him. "You look great." She stood, wrapping her arms around him. She smelled like that Clinique stuff. Happy.

He did not hug her back.

*~#~*

He did not hug her back. Honey felt cold. Brushed off. Rejected. She wanted to slap him, shake him, kick him in the groin. Anything to stop this ice-king cold. She pulled away, looking fiery. Her eyes blazed, and she felt anger coming on. Well, she could hide it like a Luthor. After all, didn't she grow up with one? She had seen the worst of everything that had ever happened to Lex. She had even seen the elder Luthor beat Lex. She knew this boy. And boy is what he was.

"Save the I'm-rich-and-blasé act for someone who'll believe it, asshole," she muttered, intending on only Lex hearing the words. She didn't know about Clark's great aural sense, of course.

"Why are you here, Honey?"

She felt like she was making headway. After all, it was Lex's mom who had given her that nickname. When they were little kids, and their mothers were best friends, Honey had been over at Lex's all the time. Lex's mom called her honey, and like the substance, it stuck.

"I'm here because—"

Why was she here? Honey sure as hell didn't know. Suddenly, she felt insecure and very young as she finished the sentence. "—I wanted to see you."

Lex looked at her, and in Honey's opinion, he looked confused. She didn't like that look. Alex was one of the few men that she actually respected . . . and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Honey felt like she was sinking. Sinking in this exquisite torture, of being close to Lex, yet not being close at all. She wanted to pull him into her arms, crush him to her, kiss him until he melted into a puddle that she could take home with her. She considered it, thinking about the not-so-successful hug, then decided not to.

"Why did you want to see me?"

She thought about that for a moment, wondering why. "Nostalgia, I guess."

"Oh."

*~#~*

__

So, should I end it on this? I have about a million ideas of what direction to go . . . FEEDBACK!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Author: papergirl  
  
Rating: PG-13. Will increase as things get hot and heavy. There is some cursing in this chapter, so you might want to shield your virgin eyes for that.  
  
Feedback: I don't know why I'm writing this thing, I guess I just wanted to try something new. I want feedback on whether or not there should be more!  
  
Spoilers: Eh  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything . . . well, I did just buy a great pair of sandals from Old Navy . . .  
  
Archiving: Just ask, please!  
  
Summary: Continued conversation between Honey and Lex. Well, sort of. See, they're kind of mad at each other. Don't worry, I'll resolve that next time - :-D  
  
*~#~*  
  
Clark could sense pain in the air. He heard it Honey's voice, and saw it in the way Lex clenched his jaw. As he watched the exchange between the two of them, he realized there was a lot of love there. He wondered why Lex never told him about her. He wondered why Lex looked at Honey that way. Like he wanted to slap her hard, or maybe just kiss her hard.  
  
"Nostalgia, I guess," Honey said.  
  
Clark coughed in an attempt to remind them that he was still sitting there. It didn't work. Lex, who was usually so aware of his surroundings, always thinking about his image, didn't even glance over at Clark. And when Honey did, Clark felt rather insignificant. Like he mattered as much as a speck of dust. A speck of dust in the macrocosms of their lives.  
  
Lex frowned. "I didn't know you were one for nostalgia, Honey."  
  
"I know," Honey nodded, "but it just kind of came on all sudden-like, I just had to indulge myself."  
  
"I see."  
  
Honey lifted her head, tossing back shiny hair. It fluttered a little, then settled. She sighed, crossing her arms. Clark coughed again.  
  
"Do you need something to drink, Clark?" Lex said, turning to face his friend.  
  
Clark felt surprisingly elated that Lex had noticed him. He shook his head no. Then spoke. "I need to get going, Lex . . ." he trailed off, leaving a request for a ride hanging in the air.  
  
"Oh, let me drive you," Lex said quickly, ignoring Honey.  
  
"Thanks, Lex." He was going to get to ride in Lex's fast car! He loved the Jag two-seater, especially when Lex took it all the way.  
  
Lex's cell rang. Clark watched as Lex answered, and a frown replaced his brief smile. "All right. I'm coming."  
  
Clark looked a question at Lex.  
  
"Problem at the plant, Clark, I'm sorry, but I have to get over there right away." Lex frowned slightly. "I won't be able to drive you home."  
  
Clark's heart sank. Partly because he wouldn't get to ask Lex about Honey, and partly because he just loved spending time with his friend. He looked at the woman, who was standing there like a mannequin. Well, she would have looked like one, if her eyes hadn't narrowed with serious anger. She looked ready to explode, and Clark felt slightly ill. Suddenly she spoke.  
  
"I'll drive you, Clark. I'd like to see more of the town, at any rate," Honey said.  
  
Clark appreciated the thought, but her words came out so vehemently that he wondered if she was going to try to kill him or something. That is, if Lex didn't kill her first.  
  
*~#~*  
  
Lex was pissed. He was quite ready to lunge at Honey. He would have, if they were in private. Really. He would have.  
  
She offered Clark a ride home. HIS Clark. Lex suddenly questioned whether or not he'd always been so possessive. But damn it, Clark was his friend. So fuck her.  
  
But then again, as Lex tried to ignore her, Honey didn't look too happy. Her eyes were glaring at the side of his head. He could almost feel the burn. So now what. She was going to drive Clark home, probably question the hell out of the kid, and then meet his folks. They'd like her. People always liked her. It wasn't that she pretended to be something she was not. She was a nice, smart, good girl. With everyone but Lex.  
  
With him, she was uninhibited. A different person. She was reckless and wild, funny and sexy, crazy and jealous all at the same time. Lex felt his anger melting. She wasn't here to hurt him. He could trust Honey. At least he used to be able to trust her. He looked at her.  
  
Then he realized he was looking at her back. She and Clark were leaving the Talon. Lex had stood there thinking so very long that he didn't even hear Clark say a very forlorn goodbye. He even missed Honey's ignoring of him as she walked out the door.  
  
Oh, fuck.  
  
*~#~*  
  
As Honey and Clark left the Talon, she glanced back at Lex. He was still staring off into space. She smiled internally, realizing that her offer to Clark had thrown the billionaire off.  
  
"So, which one's yours?" Clark asked.  
  
Honey thought he sounded rather dejected, and remembering the male penchant for cars, she tossed her keys to him. "The charcoal Aston Martin. Right there. Wanna drive?" She dropped into colloquial speech in an effort to communicate more effectively with the youth.  
  
Clark cheered up surprisingly fast. Honey mentally clocked the time, smiling again. They got into the car. Clark adjusted the seat to fit his strikingly long legs, then started the engine. Honey loved that sound, the engine purring. It was like music and made her feel all warm and safe and powerful at the same time. Of course, this time, someone else was in control of the car.  
  
The teenager streaked out of main street, taking the long route to his house. Honey let her window down and laughed, shouting, "Push it! Go Clark!"  
  
He did. They sped along the highway through the flat fields. All too soon, in Honey's opinion, they arrived at the Kent's organic produce farm. Clark slowed as they pulled into the gravel drive, careful not to spray it over the yard.  
  
Honey was glad he was looking happier. She decided not to interrogate him, instead choosing to gain his trust and make a way into his circle of friends.  
  
The Kents emerged from the house, looking at the foreign car. It didn't look like one of Lex's, and they seemed surprised when Clark stepped out from behind the wheel. Honey also exited the car. She was surprised at her own eagerness to meet the creators of this lovely boy.  
  
They looked nothing like him, Honey discovered. She pondered this briefly, then walked up to enthusiastically shake Martha and Jonathan Kent's hands.  
  
"Hi," she said cheerfully. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet the both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. My name is Honey Harper . . . I'm actually a friend of Lex Luthor's. I offered to drive Clark home . . . I'm just came from Gotham, and I really wanted to see more of Smallville . . ." Honey gasped for air, and the Kents laughed.  
  
"Won't you stay for dinner, Honey?" Martha said sincerely. Jonathan nodded in assent.  
  
"Oh, my goodness, Mrs. Kent, I'd absolutely love to, as long as I don't make any extra work - I'm great at the dishes."  
  
Honey was ecstatic. Her plan was working, and the Kents were practically in the palm of her hand. Now, Honey wasn't a malicious or manipulative woman, she just tended to do things with an expected result in mind. Always thinking ahead. Old Lionel would be proud. That reminded her, she had to talk to Lex. They had some - issues that needed to be worked out.  
  
"Come on in, then," Jonathan extended his arm to her.  
  
*~#~*  
  
FEEDBACK is required for the sustenance of the author. If you care at all about what happens to this story, please just review it! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author: papergirl

Rating: PG-13. Will increase as things get hot and heavy. There is some cursing in this chapter, so you might want to shield your virgin eyes for that.

Feedback: I don't know why I'm writing this thing, I guess I just wanted to try something new. I want feedback on whether or not there should be more!

Spoilers: Eh

Disclaimer: Don't own anything . . . actually, I just went shopping for school supplies, and got some great highlighters . . .

Archiving: Just ask, please!

Summary: Honey and Lex get down and dirty . . . at least until that damn Lionel shows up. You know, I never invited him!

*~#~*

Lex was in a foul mood when he returned home from Plant #3. There had been some irregularities in fertilizer produced that day. Too much nitrogen or some bullshit like that. Add to that the fact that the lovely and infuriating Honey Harper was in town. In town with Clark. Driving Clark home. Damn her. Damn her to hell.

He looked up and saw her leaning in the doorway. She had a smirk on her face that could have been an infringement on his own trademark grin. Lex wanted to slap her. Yet again.

Honey stood, shoving her hands in her pants pockets, and looked around the office. She stood before the stained glass window, the sun casting red and white shadows on her face. She spun on her heel, facing him. Lex frowned, opening his laptop.

"Hi."

"Took you a while," Lex said curtly. He wanted to know what she had been doing. And with whom.

"Yeah, well, the Kents invited me to dinner. Martha's an incredible cook."

Lex glared at her. In a single day, she managed to get a dinner invite out of the same people he had been trying to crack for months. He wondered why he was upset. He should have anticipated that.

"What?" Honey raised her eyebrows innocently, walking up to the desk, so that they were opposite each other.

Lex shook his head. "Nothing."

"Liar." She leaned across the desk, and Lex could smell her again. Happy.

"What the fuck do you want, Honey?" Lex said angrily, standing. "I'm tired of these goddamn games! Tell me what it is you're here for, and if possible, I'll try to arrange it. If not, you're going to have to go on your way."

"You'd try to give me what I want?"

"Of course, Honey." Lex's head hurt, and he sat again. No matter what, he would always try to make her happy. He loved to hate her, and hated to love her at the same time. There was so much between them . . .

"And you're tired of the games?"

"Yes." Lex rubbed his temples.

"Good." She smiled. "Me too."

*~#~*

Honey was thrilled. Lex did just what she expected. Now to finish the deal.

"And you're tired of the games?" Honey asked, lowering her voice to a husky tone.

"Yes." Lex looked worn out. Honey wondered if he had had a very hard day. She decided to help him relieve the stress.

"Good," she couldn't hide her smile. "Me too."

With that, she swept her arm across the desk, sending the computer, papers and pens onto the floor. Lex stared at her.

"Honey! What are you—!"

Honey climbed across the desk, kicking off her shoes. She landed on Lex's lap. As her lips touched Lex's, Honey had to struggle falling off the chair. As it was, Lex's moaning was enough to encourage her to stay upright. It was almost a purring that emitted from deep within his throat. It reminded her of a car.

His arms wrapped around her, tugging her shirt from the pants. Lex's hands swept over her back, and Honey wanted to die.

It was just like it had always been. She could always depend on Lex to be there when she got a bad grade, broke up with a boyfriend or simply wanted great sex (boyfriend or not). Honey melded to him, the warmth from his body making hers pliant and willing. His head dropped to her neck, kissing the soft skin there. Honey whimpered, feeling weak. Lex sighed, pulling her closer.

Honey brought his face up to hers, dropping her mouth on his once again. His tongue flicked out, tasting her. She opened up her mouth, letting him explore her. Re-discover her.

"Mmm," Lex murmured against her mouth. "It's been so long since we've . . ." he trailed off, running his hands up her back, reaching for a bra.

"I don't wear one, 'member?" She whispered, laughing a little.

Lex chuckled softly, then moaned, "Oh, Honey . . . "

The door banged open.

*~#~*

Lionel Luthor was in town. He wanted to check on his young, yet surprisingly strong-willed son. Lionel was rather proud of his son. They could have been great friends, that is, if his son didn't so obviously despise him, in a needy sort of way.. Lionel ruefully wondered when Lex would stop requiring paternal approval. That day, he would be a great man.

He walked down the hall of the manor, approaching the study-turned-office where his son did daily work. He heard a crash, and hurried toward the door. Lionel paused, listening. From outside, he heard a long moan. "Oh, Honey . . ."

Lionel became angry. His son, saying _that_ bitch's name? No way in hell. He shoved the door open, and found his son in a rather compromising position.

He watched as Honey shifted on Lex's lap. She turned, looking back at him. A slight smile twitched on her lips. Lionel frowned. Lex looked straight at his father without expression. Well, at least they weren't naked.

Lionel approached the bar, pouring himself a snifter of brandy. "Madeline?" He glanced back at the girl, who was now standing, brushing herself off.

"Hey, Lionel, what's up?" She walked over to him, taking the brandy from him, sipping it. "Mmmm." She licked her lips. Very provocatively.

Hair tussled, and cheeks flushed, Lionel had to admit that the girl was sexy. And in a far more real way than little Vicky Hardwick. Madeline was lovely and he was angry that he had never bedded her. Of course, it wasn't for a lack of effort. She just wouldn't tumble. He hated her for her loyalty to his son. Lionel believed that that kind of loyalty left one open for nothing but disappointment and betrayal.

He poured two more tumblers. One for his son, and one for himself. Lex looked at Lionel hostilely, accepting the glass.

"Madeline," Lionel decided not to comment on what he had walked in on. At least not as long as _she_ was in the room. "What brings you to Smallville?" He looked at Lex.

"I believe you're shooting daggers at him, dear." Honey smiled slowly.

The girl could be so damn condescending. "How long have you been in town?"

"Just got in, and actually, I think I need a shower. Lex," she turned to him, "I took the liberty of moving a few bags in. I hope you don't mind." She included Lionel in the glance, then left before either could say a word.

Lionel took a moment, looking at the mess on the floor.

"What are you doing here, _Dad_?" Lex said.

It pained Lionel to hear his son use that tone. The boy could be most disrespectful, and if Lex wasn't so fucking brilliant, he would have clocked him right then and there.

"Just checking in," Lionel laughed. "I certainly didn't expect to see her here."

Lex turned away, walking to the desk.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lex." Lionel set his glass down. "I thought you got that out of your system. I thought that all those years of running around with that slut had ended when you moved here."

"Funny, Dad, I thought you only called the women who slept with you sluts." Lex paused, "She never sunk to your level, and you hate her for that."

"Lex!" Lionel strode toward his son, gripping him by the collar. "I am your father, and you will not address me that way. Madeline Harper is not one of us. You cannot trust her. She's after something. It may not be your money, but I know she wants to bring me down, and she will use you to do it."

"Mom loved her," Lex whispered softly, then looked up at his father. "And that's good enough for me."

"Your mother lacked judgement," Lionel said. "And Madeline's mother was a social climber who brought herself and Honey's father to their deaths."

Lionel didn't mean to call Madeline by that silly pet name. It reminded him too much of his wife.

"Listen, son. Madeline means you no good. Fuck her, get it over with, say goodbye in the morning. And if possible get some information out of her. What her investments are, and the like," Lionel turned, walking out the door. "It might help us."

*~#~*


	4. Chapter Four

Author: papergirl

Rating: PG-13. Will increase as things get hot and heavy. This chapter's relatively tame.

Feedback: I don't know why I'm writing this thing, I guess I just wanted to try something new. I want feedback on whether or not there should be more!

Spoilers: Eh

Disclaimer: Don't own anything . . . except for this really cool seaweed moisturizer from The Body Shop

Archiving: Just ask, please!

Summary: Reflections on the past

*~#~*

Honey stepped out of the shower. She picked up the huge cotton towel awaiting her. Quickly she dried off, humming.

"_And it's hard for me to take a stand, when I will take _him_ any way I can . . ._" she sang softly.

As she walked into the bedroom she had claimed, Honey took a moment to appreciate the décor. It was Tudor style, with a very tall four-poster bed, so tall in fact, it required a small set of stairs that rolled out from underneath. It was nice, if not somewhat formal.

She even had a vanity. Honey put on a robe, and sat before it, blow-drying her hair. When she finished, she walked to the closet, where some very efficient employees had already unpacked her four suitcases. Honey brushed over several jeans, wondering when she had last worn a pair. She decided it had been too long, and pulled a very worn out pair from the closet. This was quickly followed by a white screen print tee, which read in gray letters, "Oh, FCUK." She had a thing for French Connection United Kingdom.

After dressing, Honey sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. She needed a moment to think about her situation. Here she was, in Alex's house. Loving him, wanting him. She wondered if his father would say something to Lex to put a damper on the relationship.

God, she hated Lionel. He was absolutely vile. He had attempted to seduce her a number of times since she turned fifteen. That's when he found out she was sleeping with Lex. And each time, she had rebuffed him. In the year she and Lex started at Metropolis U, it had happened so often she started using "no" as a salutation.

Honey sighed, remembering her and Lex's joint 18th birthday party. (They had been born two days apart). Lionel got rip-roaring drunk, and pulled Honey into an empty room. The old bastard had fondled her breasts eagerly, kissing her neck and smelling like scotch. She slapped him, but he persisted. At the point where she was about to scream, Alex had come looking for her. It was the only time he had ever struck his father. He hit Lionel squarely across the jaw, and took Honey from the room.

They had spent hours up on the roof of the Metropolis penthouse. While the party raged below, Honey sat wrapped in Lex's arms, looking down at the city. Remembering, Honey felt a wave of warmth come over her. He had said the sweetest things to her. Had told her how much she meant to him and how much he trusted and needed her. He did not mention Lionel, and Honey knew that he was ashamed. At one point she twisted around to kiss him, and saw that his cheeks were wet. They both cried that night.

Honey wondered what had happened to drive them apart. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she stood, preparing for battle.

*~#~*

Lex walked to the room his housekeeper had said Honey was staying in. He decided not to think, instead, knocking on the door and waiting for whatever would happen to happen.

"Come in."

He entered, and saw her standing in the middle of the room. God, she was beautiful. Even in that rather obscene shirt, she was just as elegant as ever. Her jeans hugged her body, and Lex couldn't help but admire. He spoke.

"Lionel's gone."

Honey nodded.

"Are you, uh, hungry?" Lex mentally slapped himself, remembering that she had just eaten dinner.

"Are you?"

"Haven't eaten all day," he was starving.

Honey stepped toward him. "If you're going to eat, then I will, too."

"Honey, you don't have to . . ." Lex had forgotten that she was like this. If he wanted anything, anything at all, she would always try to accommodate him. "I mean, you don't have to eat to please me."

"You would for me, Alexander."

"Yeah, but—" Lex smiled inwardly, knowing she was right.

"So let's go!" She walked out of the room and trotted down the stairs as if she owned the place.

When they reached the dining room, Honey disappeared into the kitchen, and returned with a tray of sushi. "Your chef just made these."

Lex sat, watching her as she gracefully moved toward him, bending backwards to set the tray before him. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"The Playboy Bunny Handbook."

He wasn't surprised. She pulled up a chair, picked up a pair of ivory chopsticks, and reached out for the tekka maki. Very slowly, she picked up a thin slice of ginger, and after dipping it in the soy sauce, painted the roll. Lex surveyed her. The tip of her tongue protruded from the left corner of her mouth, just like when she was a little girl. Lex found himself wondering whether she had really changed.

She picked the sushi up carefully with her chopsticks and held it out to him. He took it, looking straight at her while chewing slowly. 

"Honey—"

"Shh." She smiled mysteriously, then continued to feed him.

When he was finished, she got up and settled herself on his lap. "Alex, I've missed you so." Honey rested her head on his shoulder, and Lex felt strangely calmed by the familiar position.

Lex said nothing, feeling the warmth from her body permeate his bones, relaxing him. He rested his head back, glad his father had sprung for such comfortable dining chairs. One hand rested on her hip, the other tangled in her hands. It felt so right . . . like nothing had in ages. The only thing that came close was when Clark was over, just hanging out. But Clark couldn't give him warmth, couldn't give him this kind of forgiving love . . . she had forgiven him. For what he didn't know.

He reflected on what had broken them apart. One day Honey came to him, and he brushed her off, wrapped up in his latest conquest. The next, she had been so angry she was shaking. He tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't talk to him. For three years, he pretended not to care why, but he wanted to know. Wanted to know why . . .

"Why did you leave?"

*~#~*

__

Reviews, reviews, reviews. Please review my story . . . you have no idea how much it helps the author! Thanks to the people who already have, btw.


End file.
